


Instinct

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE/ABO]the Nightmare Story [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alpha Klaus Mikaelson, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, OOC, Omega Elijah Mikaelson, Other, Stream of Consciousness, Top Klaus Mikaelson, mperg暗示, 双向暗恋, 在痛苦中煎熬, 奇怪的ABO设定, 看得不喜欢请不要打我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 你与我所追求的，终究是同一个真理。盘根错节的关系交织在一起，探索期望的未来，最终回到原点。
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE/ABO]the Nightmare Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806433
Kudos: 3





	Instinct

二重身的重新现世对麦克尔森家族中的所有人都是一个预兆，一个在五百年前错失的机会，又一次摆众人在面前。解开埃斯特施加在克劳斯身上制约狼人血统的诅咒，唤醒混血儿被封印的力量，在此一举。在过去数百年的历程中，克劳斯与以利亚不再形影不离，他们之间的距离在克劳斯一次又一次封印他们的兄弟中渐行渐远。

胸口插上沾满白栎木灰烬的匕首，被关进不见天日的棺材，被丢弃到无尽的深海，不见踪迹。令以利亚无比痛心的是，带来那痛苦煎熬、寒冷刺骨绝望的人并非是他们凶戾跋扈的父亲。那如利刃斩断手足、阳光灼烧皮肤、山峦几近崩塌般撕心裂肺的伤痕侵蚀着以利亚的心神。这可悲的灾难的罪魁祸首是他最为信任的兄弟，尼克劳斯。

“尼克劳斯，你把他们弄到哪儿去了？我们的兄弟与妹妹被你封在棺材中几十年、几百年！”

“当然是不会再打扰我们的地方。比如，深不见底的大海。”

“你怎么能这么做？”

“最没有资格说这话的就是你，以利亚。”

这是他们分别前最后的一次对话，以利亚义愤填膺地离开了尼克劳斯。他无法与让自己直接与弟弟对抗，他们都知道在家族中谁才是强者，直面冲突只会让他们两败俱伤，无法真正解决问题。

于是以利亚选择让自己消失。他们之间Alpha与Omega的连接已经不复存在，只要他想，那么尼克劳斯便永远也找不到他。

在五百年前，克劳斯在他们错失了名叫凯瑟琳娜的二重身后陷入了难以控制的愤怒，再加上以利亚擅自切断了他们之间维系的连接，他更是难以释放心中被挖走一部分的哀伤。虽说他们被埃斯特的魔咒困扰了数百年，可Alpha失去Omega的痛苦并不是任何咒语能够伪装的。他开始对以利亚与他之间的感情产生怀疑，并且确信以利亚一直在试图逃离他，就算他们之间维持着脆弱的约定，“永恒”对他们来说是沉重到无法负担的牢笼。他害怕兄弟姐妹们遭到伤害，在封印被情所困的瑞贝卡后，克劳斯计划用最为偏激的做法来激怒以利亚，让他主动的离开。

现实要比克劳斯所计划得要糟糕的多，以利亚的精神似乎出现了问题，他忘记了关于alpha与omega的事。就如同数百年来一直在重复的轮回，以利亚对一些事情选择性的遗忘开始愈发严重。

“我为何生气，亲爱的以利亚，你要去问问你自己的脑子！”尼克劳斯丢下被他咬死的尸体，嘴角带着血迹满不在乎地翘腿靠在沙发上。他的哥哥给他找了写食物和乐子，但这远远不能满足他发泄怒火的欲望。

“我担心我们的家人，我更担心你，尼克劳斯。这几百年来你愈发纵容自己被愤怒所控。”以利亚站在他面前，他余光扫视四周东倒西歪的尸体们，“我手下的血脉受到了二重身的蛊惑，让她侥幸逃走，这是我的错误。我希望你将那些难掩的怨念发泄在我身上，而不是让我们的其他兄弟姐妹陷入沉眠。”

克劳斯略带戏谑地扯出一个无奈的笑容，他抿上薄唇一字一顿地说，“你认为你辜负了我。”

“是的。”以利亚用手抵住额头，他揉了揉自己疲惫的眼睛，慢慢地吐露心声。

“你完全没搞懂我在气什么，以利亚。你忘记了很多事，就算你多么不想承认。”克劳斯神态变得阴郁，他抬头将视线从兄长的身上移到挂在墙上的巨幅油画上。

那是一副伟大画家留下的作品，在对方生命终结之际，迈克尔森家族收到了这幅特别的礼物。画面中的两个人身着艳丽华服一坐一立，面色红润，充满了和谐之感。与大多数始祖家的画像不同的是，画家毫不掩饰的将两人之间不可言说的关系展现在其中。画中的两个关系既不亲密也不疏远，微妙的神态中隐藏着炙热。在数百年的时间中以利亚并没有对其中隐藏的信息有多察觉，在他遗忘与尼克劳斯亲密关系的记忆后，更只是将这画当做兄弟之间的琐事。

“我忘记了的事......”以利亚坐了下来，他终于顺着克劳斯的视线看清了那幅画中的内容。他华丽的衣摆下，平整的袖口边缘，一道道淡红色的痕迹被吸血鬼的敏锐感官无限放大。

他死死地盯着那幅画，瞳孔猛然收紧，他恼怒地将克劳斯从沙发上拽了起来。“尼克劳斯，你竟敢？！”他大声喊道，“你在骗我！这不可能，我们是兄弟！”

“是的，我们是兄弟。”克劳斯说。

两人之间陷入沉默。以利亚难以启齿自己心中的不堪，他闭上眼睛不想再让多余的杂念扰乱他的思考。

粗鲁潮湿带着血腥味的柔软唇瓣贴上了以利亚的嘴，他没有拒绝，紧闭着双眼双臂回抱住对方的臂膀，回应着克劳斯的攻势。

这一刻他的灵魂如同汲取了甘泉，仿佛沉浸在美妙的音乐中愉悦，完全的出于本能的回应着享受着他的兄弟带给他的温暖。他舒服的仰起头，口中发出轻轻呢喃，他能感受到尼克劳斯温热的双手拉扯开他的西装，他的衬衫，抚摸着他的皮肤。

克劳斯褪下以利亚的衣服，他知道此时的兄长正沉浸在本能带来的喜悦之中，着无关道德与否，没有人会去拒绝灵与肉碰撞出的甜蜜火花。

两具神圣而美丽的酮体相互碰撞，在寂静之夜鸣奏动人心魄的乐曲。那是被恶魔与天使亲吻过的肌肤，被自然祝福却又抛弃祝福寻求真理的灵魂。

以利亚从深沉的梦境中惊醒，他正处在尼克劳斯的卧室中，躺在他的身边，空气中甜腻的血腥味与雪松和岩兰的香气混杂在一起。他惊讶地察觉到一丝触动的味道，在定睛片刻后被拉回现实，此刻的他嗅不到任何信息素的气味。那个味道源自梦境，他醒来便已经遗忘的梦境。

“以利亚，你的承诺。”克劳斯在他耳畔轻声说道，他一次又一次地亲吻以利亚的嘴唇，深入他的口腔搅动舌头起舞。

“如果你只是想缓解自己旺盛的欲望，我并不在意，尼克劳斯。你是我的兄弟，我会为你做任何事。”以利亚擦干嘴角的唾液，不得不承认他乐于奉献自己，并且抛弃那些教养与血亲享受原始本能的快乐，这让他死气沉沉的心焕然新生。“尼克劳斯，你只是过于寂寞，总有一天你会厌倦我这具躯体。”于是以利亚补充道。

“多么高尚的灵魂，以利亚。”克劳斯摇头，“我给你一个世纪，去和你高尚的灵魂作伴吧。”

在二十世纪世界发生动荡变革的前夜，兄弟二人分道扬镳。

火焰与灰烬，鲜血与黎明，在冰冷的湖水一次又一次的冲洗中，以利亚固执的“高尚”将他自己束缚在缠满荆棘的高塔。这座高塔表面光鲜美丽，坚若磐石的心却布满尖刺与残破不堪的尸骸。

数十年的时间中以利亚隐匿于世，他在世界各地附近独自徘徊，最终回到了他们曾经的住所。千年以来故土早已物是人非，只有那丛林树木中的浆果味短暂麻痹着他悲痛欲绝的神经。他忘记了自己与克劳斯的连接，忘记了为了保护兄弟切断连接的痛苦，留在他身上的只有一只拿不下来的金色圆环与后颈残破的伤痕。

在这期间克劳斯又是花费了很大的精力来巩固自己的血脉军队，同时寻找月光石与二重身的下落。破解日月诅咒解开他身上被埃斯特限制的力量，制造更加强大的混血军团，不畏惧自然世间最强大的生物。这粗狂甚至是野蛮的行为引得人心惶惶，血脉们畏惧着这位强大的始祖，提心吊胆地活在这位邪恶之王制造的恐惧之中。

而之后他们迎来了二十一世纪，日月的诅咒被解开了，以利亚尘封的记忆也顺着诅咒的破除而冲破红门，那些被称之为“爱”的情感，成为了最为冰冷刺骨的利刃。以利亚依靠着本能吊着最后一丝生欲，支撑着自己继续寻找尼克劳斯的救赎。至于千年前的Alpha与Omega，那只存在于过去的传说之中。

一团微弱的火苗在黑暗中徐徐燃烧，自然之母并不会残忍的带走任何一个罪恶的灵魂，她会给予宽恕与希望，为家族带来未来与新生。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读，这是一篇非典型ABO，相关具体的设定在Blessing这篇中有所提及。克劳斯与以利亚被自然赐予了非同寻常的祝福，这个设定类似于灵魂伴侣，他们在漫长的岁月中不断质疑彼此的感情，最终无法逃离命运的安排。  
> 这个ABO系列内容比较混乱，最后关于Hope（希望）的暗示，算是为下一篇做一个小铺垫吧XD


End file.
